<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Catradora Oneshots by EggCat_Enby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719354">Catradora Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggCat_Enby/pseuds/EggCat_Enby'>EggCat_Enby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little bit of modern au, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I’m working on new chapters, Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Mostly Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Sleepy Cuddles, Wholesome, idk how to tag, oneshots, sorry its taking a while</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:27:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggCat_Enby/pseuds/EggCat_Enby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lmao so these are some random Catradora Oneshots I randomly thought up. It’s probably mostly gonna be from random prompts I like so, enjoy I guess!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rainy Morning Lovers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adora’s eyes slowly opened as she stretched carefully, she sat up, letting her eyes adjust to the morning sunlight. As she reached her arms up to stretch she glanced down at Catra, still sleeping peacefully beside her. Adora couldn’t help but smile, she seemed so peaceful, compared to how tense and guarded she was usually during the day. </p>
<p>Catra stirred slowly, but didn’t wake up. Adora laid back down on her side, still looking at her sleeping girlfriend. The room was pretty much silent except for the trickle of rain outside, and Catra occasionally purring quietly in her sleep. </p>
<p>Adora slowly slid out of bed, trying as best as she could to not disturb Catra. She stood up and walked over to the door at the back of their room, which led to a little spot where they could sit together. Adora felt the rain slowly hit her skin as she sat down, she closed her eyes, humming softly to herself. She peered back in the room through a window to make sure Catra was still ok, she was still fast asleep and didn’t seem to be stressed or uncomfortable in any way. </p>
<p>Nightmares weren’t an uncommon thing for Catra to have ever since what had happened, not only with Horde Prime, but with Shadow Weaver occasionally too. She smiled at Catra and looked back out at the yard, watching the wind rustle the leaves and bushes throughout the yard. </p>
<p>As Adora started to get quite wet from the rain, she got up and headed back into their room, she changed into some dry pajamas and laid back down on the bed. </p>
<p>She ran her fingers carefully through Catra’s hair, short hair surprisingly suited her, even if it did bother Adora how it came about. Catra stirred a little bit more, a low purr rising from her throat. Adora couldn’t help but smile, gliding her hand down to her face, petting her cheek gently. </p>
<p>Catra’s eyes opened just a bit, turning over so she was facing Adora. “Morning” she said in a quiet sleepy voice, her eyes still half closed as she looked at Adora. “Good morning, did you sleep well?” Adora said softly, petting Catra’s hair. Catra nodded, reaching her hand up to pet Adora’s hair, when she did she slowly lowered her hand, looking at it almost puzzled. </p>
<p>She glanced out the window and saw the rain slowly hitting it, then looked back at Adora. “Did you go outside without me?” she asked, wiping the water off her hand. “Only for a little bit,” Adora said, nodding. “Can we go outside when it stops raining?” Catra asked, looking back out the window. “Of course” Adora said, smiling. Since Catra was still quite closed off, she encouraged doing things together in a way to try and help her out of her shell in a way.</p>
<p>Almost everyone was far from ok after everything that had happened during the war, fear, anxiety, and nightmares weren’t a surprising thing to go around the castle constantly, but it was beyond awful for Catra. She had gone through a lot throughout the war and was struggling a lot with both herself and others. </p>
<p>Catra scooted a bit closer to Adora, wrapping her arms around her carefully and pressing her head into her chest warmly. Adora wrapped her arms around her and snuggled close to her. This was the life Adora wanted, the life she had wanted ever since she joined the rebellion. She just wanted to wake up next to Catra, to be able to hold her close, for everything to feel, ok. </p>
<p>Adora didn’t realize she had gotten lost in her own thoughts thinking about it, but that was soon interrupted by the sound of Catra purring quietly, her head still pressed against Adora’s chest. “Awww” Adora said softly, smiling at Catra. “Don’t ruin it” Catra responded sleepily, “I’m not doing anything, you’re just so cute” Adora said, giggling. Catra would usually respond by muttering that she isn’t cute, but she was honestly too tired to care, she just rolled her eyes at Adora and stuck her tongue out at her. Adora laughed more, as she did, Catra couldn't help but smile at her. She loved Adora so much, even if sometimes she had a hard time showing it sometimes.</p>
<p>Catra glanced out the window again, noticing it was no longer raining out. Catra smiled and pointed it out to Adora, “You still want to go outside?” Adora asked, sitting up. Catra nodded, also sitting up and stretching. Both girls walked outside, the ground still damp from the rain. Adora sat down, patting her lap inviting Catra to sit there. Catra laid down on Adora happily, letting her arms rest on the top of the chair so they were around Adora. She rested her head down on Adora’s chest, quietly listening to her breathe. </p>
<p>They both slowly dozed off, eventually both falling asleep out there together. They slept out there for a while, but the rain started to come down, even harder this time. Catra was the first one to notice since she was mostly covering Adora, she yelled, jumping out of the chair to run inside, nearly tipping the chair in the process. Adora ran in after her, laughing. </p>
<p>Catra went quickly over to their closet, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around herself and sitting on the bed. Adora grabbed herself a towel and sat down next to Catra, still giggling quietly as Catra leaned against her. They both sat there quietly just listening to the rain until Adora turned to Catra, smiling at her, “Don’t. Say. It.” Catra muttered quietly, glaring at her. Adora paused, smiling more at her, “You are so cute” she whispered quietly, giggling. Catra scoffed, pushing her over “I am not!” she hissed. Adora laughed loudly, sitting up and kissing Catra’s cheek and whispering “I love you” to her. Catra kissed her back, “I love you too” she whispered to her, leaning against Adora again, letting her tail wrap around her leg to show her affection towards her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. SUPERGAY!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hehe I fell in love with this one prompt, immediately thought this is something Adora would do.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a pretty quiet day in the Brightmoon castle. It was quite nice out, so people were scattered around, both inside and outside. Glimmer was sitting in a little community living room the group had set up together, quietly reading one of the new books that Adora had bought recently, Glimmer was alone in there for a little bit, when Catra walked in too. Glimmer looked up, before Catra could say anything, she quickly grabbed something from the side of the couch, “I have a book I think you might like!” she said quickly, getting up to hand it to Catra. “Sorry Sparkles, I’m not much of a book person” she responded and the book was handed to her, looking down at it before setting it on the table. Glimmer picked it up and handed it back to her, “trust me! I think you’ll like it” she insisted, Catra rolled her eyes, “Not happening Sparkles” She hissed, turning to leave the room. Glimmer teleported right in front of Catra to stop her, “its about two girls secretly falling in love” she said quickly. Catra looked at the book curiously, her ears perked slightly, she grabbed the book from her hand carefully. “Fine, you have me interested” she said, opening it and glancing down at the first page. </p><p>Catra walked over to one of the chairs in the living room and sat down, well, not really “sat down”. She had more draped herself over it, her back leaning against one of the armrests, her legs hanging over the other one. She opened the book, reading it carefully with interest. She flicked through the pages, unsurprisingly only interested in when the two girls were actually together. At one point, she stumbled upon one of the girls writing a poem about the other.</p><p>One of the lines of it read, “She reminds me of the sun, always lighting everything up when I see her.” Catra stared at it for a moment, thinking about it she turned to Glimmer. “You know, in a way, Adora is kinda like the sun to me” she said looking back at the book. Glimmer smiled at her, Catra always loved saying cute things about Adora, “Aww, because she lights up your life?” she asked her. “Nah, because the longer I stare at her the more I regret it” Catra said jokingly, of course she was kidding, she loved Adora more than anyone. They joked about this kind of thing all the time, but Glimmer didn’t know. “O-oh… You still, love her, right?” Catra laughed, “Obviously, I was kidding. It's a thing tha-” she said, but her sentence was interrupted.</p><p>Adora ran into the room at full speed, nearly running into Glimmer. The rainbow flag the girls had hung in their room was tied around her neck. “I’m a gay superhero!” she yelled cheerfully, running over and Kissing Catra, who was now laughing loudly at what her girlfriend was doing. “Oh my god, you are ridiculous” she said through laughs, getting up and kissing Adora right back. As she was standing with Adora, Adora suddenly gasped. “Supergay” she whispered to herself quietly, sounding surprised. “SUPERGAY!” she yelled, lifting up Catra and kissing her again, who was now laughing even more. As she set her down, and Catra eventually stopped laughing she looked up, “I take back everything, I love her so much” she said softly, kissing her one more time. As much as sometimes they drove each other crazy occasionally, they belonged together, and loved each other so much.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Comforts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adora finds out Catra is scared of thunder, and helps comfort her</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adora was sitting in a very boring meeting, and she could tell everyone else was just as bored. Quite a few were clearly zoned out, and Frosta was completely asleep. Glimmer, who was leading the meeting, didn’t seem to mind though, equally acknowledging how boring it was. Catra hadn’t been invited, specifically saying earlier she didn’t want to come, as she always ended up getting distracted, distracting Adora, or not coming all together. Thunder and rain were pouring down outside, that had been all morning. This had put a few people on edge throughout the day, but they didn’t seem to be fully distracted to the point where they couldn’t focus on anything else.</p>
<p>A round of particularly loud lightning and thunder rang outside, startling a few people in the meeting, Glimmer quickly settled everyone down, and got everyone to focus back to the meeting quickly. Everyone else focused back in, and that's how it was for several minutes until something sounded outside the meeting from the door. It was a mix of frantic knocking and scratching. Everyone seemed startled by it, until Adora realized who it was, “I recognize that exact sound, it’s Catra, I’ll go out there for a minute.” Glimmer nodded, dismissing her to go check on Catra.” A few other people scowled with jealousy which Glimmer quickly acknowledged, “Why don’t we all take a quick break, I can tell everyone is having a hard time focusing. Plus we have been here for about 2 hours, and we still have half an hour left.” She said, everyone happily agreed, getting up talking amongst themselves as they left.</p>
<p>Adora headed out first, but the hallway was empty. She rounded the corner as everyone spilled out of the meeting room after her. She glanced around, lucky for her she just barely managed to catch the sight of Catra’s tail rounding the corner quickly. She ran after her quickly, just barely catching up to her, “Hey are you ok?” She asked her quickly, as she walked around to look at her face, she saw how startled Catra looked. “Hey, hey, it's ok. What's wrong?” she said, softening the tone of her voice, holding Catra’s hand carefully. “Did you have a nightmare?” she said, placing her hand on Catra’s face. Catra shook her head quickly, burying her face in Adora’s hand. “What happened?” Adora said, concerned that something might have happened, already prepared to fight if it was someone who scared Catra. </p>
<p>Catra went to answer, but something answered for her. Another loud crackle of lightning echoed through the castle, causing her to yelp loudly, burying her face into Adora’s chest, wrapping her arms around her. Adora placed her hand on Catra’s head gently, running her fingers through her hair and around her ears. “It's ok, I’m here” she reassured her gently, wrapping her arms around Catra. Her fur was fluffed and her ears were completely flat. “Do you wanna sit down” Adora offered gently, Catra wiped off some tears from her face, nodding. Adora sat down, patting her lap inviting Catra to sit there, which she did, wrapping her arms around Adoras neck and leaning her face on her shirt. She hated acting like this, especially when Adora was quite busy, but there was no other real comfort thing that really helped her. </p>
<p>After a moment, Catra had already somewhat calmed down, just being in her arms helped her. Both girls sat there, just focusing on each other's breathing and the rain outside. More lightning crackled outside, making Catra scoot a bit closer into Adora, closing her eyes and pressing her face into Adora again. Adora brushed her fingers through her hair soothingly, brushing it around and behind her ears. What they didn’t notice was Glimmer had walked around the corner to come get Adora, “Where are you? I have been call-'' Glimmer paused when she saw what was going on, “oh! I see you guys are... bus- Is she ok?” She said quietly, kneeling down in concern. Adora nodded, stroking Catra’s head gently. Glimmer nodded, “Do you want us to wait or-” asked, “its fine.” Adora responded, standing up, still holding Catra who had seemed to calm down. Glimmer turned around, heading back to the meeting for the last few minutes of it.</p>
<p>Adora let Catra stand, she was still trembling, holding onto Adora. “Do you wanna go up to the room?” Adora asked, Catra nodded, grabbing on to her hand the girls walked upstairs. As they opened the door into their room, Adora scooped her up, kissing her forehead and setting her on the bed. As Catra pulled herself under the blankets, Adora gave her one more kiss. “I have to head back to the meeting, but I’ll be back in a bit, ok?” She said softly, running her finger through Catra’s hair. Catra nodded, “just try to go to sleep for a bit” Adora said softly, kissing her forehead one more time. Catra felt so much more safe, closing her eyes as Adora slowly closed the door behind her.</p>
<p>To even Catra’s own surprise, she ended up dozing off after a few minutes. She had completely wrapped herself in the blanket, managing to block out the sounds from outside enough to where she wasn’t able to completely focus on them. She was exhausted, that was for sure, so falling asleep wasn’t even that hard, it was just the comfort she needed. </p>
<p>Adora eventually walked into the room, she smiled at Catra, happy to see she was sound asleep. She walked over to their dresser, quickly changing into some more comfortable clothes. She had decided to wear something somewhat nice to the meeting, as opposed to what she would usually wear. She slid into bed, placing one of her arms around Catra as she laid down next to her. She was just as exhausted as Catra was, she was ready to sleep. It was quite dark out, so this wasn’t surprising. As she pressed her face into the soft back of her girlfriend, she could hear her purring softly in her sleep. Adora smiled at her, gently stroking her arm as she slowly dozed off herself. This was all she wanted, all this time. To be able to fall asleep next to the girl she loved.</p>
<p>This was perfect.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Music</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oops fell in love with another prompt.</p>
<p>“Person B lends their sweater to Person A. When Person A is home, they realize they still have Person B's sweater and find Person B's iPod. Out of curiosity, Person A looks through Person B's music and finds a playlist titled with Person A's name.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a freezing cold day in Bright<br/>Moon. Everyone was staying inside as it <br/>was too cold to do almost anything out. <br/>Catra was digging through the closet <br/>her and Adora shared, she couldn’t find <br/>any of her sweaters. She remembered <br/>they were all being cleaned. She<br/>groaned, grabbing one of Adora’s <br/>sweaters and putting it on, it was a <br/>pretty simple sweater, plain red with <br/>some white stripes and a big pocket in <br/>the front. It smelled like a rose perfume <br/>that Adora always wore whenever they <br/>went out. Catra smiled, she loved when <br/>Adora wore this sweater, she looked so <br/>pretty in it. Well, she looked pretty in <br/>anything, but especially in this sweater. <br/>As she walked down the hallway to go <br/>find Adora, she placed her hands in the <br/>pocket, but she noticed there was <br/>something in there.</p>
<p>She pulled it out, immediately knowing <br/>what it was. She looked down at the<br/>Ipod in her hand, covered in cracks. <br/>Catra had stolen it when she was <br/>younger in the Horde and gave it to<br/>Adora as a gift. She didn’t think Adora <br/>had still kept it all this time, it even still <br/>had a pair of earbuds still clicked into it. <br/>Out of curiosity, she placed the earbuds <br/>carefully into her ears and turned it on. <br/>She opened up the playlists and scrolled <br/>through, Adora had made a lot of them. <br/>When Catra first got it and gave it to <br/>Adora, there were a lot of songs on it. <br/>Looking through them, one of the <br/>playlists caught her eye. A playlist that <br/>was labeled with her name. Catra wasn’t <br/>sure if she was gonna laugh at that and <br/>scroll past or check it out. </p>
<p>She just scrolled past at first but went <br/>back, it was way too tempting. She <br/>clicked on it, pulling up the screen with <br/>all the songs. She recognized all the <br/>songs, the girls had practically <br/>memorized them as they used to listen <br/>to all of them when they couldn’t sleep, <br/>which was a lot. Catra smiled at the <br/>names of the songs, they were all of <br/>Catra’s favorites from when they listened <br/>to them. She played one of the songs <br/>and listened carefully, humming along to <br/>it as she slowly recognized it. She <br/>paused, remembering the memories <br/>that were tied to it. This was one of the <br/>songs for a short amount of time was <br/>able to calm her down at the times when <br/>even Adora couldn’t. It was still soothing <br/>in a way. She headed off to the side of <br/>the hall and sat down against the wall, <br/>humming happily along to the song, her <br/>knees up to her chest with the phone in <br/>her lap.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Adora was tapping her foot  <br/>in the living room in a mix of impatience <br/>and stress. Catra had gotten up to get a <br/>sweater a while ago and hadn’t come <br/>back. She sighed, getting up and <br/>heading towards her room to see if Catra <br/>was ok. She quickly walked up the stairs <br/>and towards their room. She quickly took <br/>notice of Catra sitting at the end of the <br/>hallway, quickly running towards her. <br/>Catra only ever sat like that when she <br/>was crying or having a panic attack. <br/>“Hey! Are you ok?!” Adora asked, <br/>running over in front of her. Catra looked <br/>at her a bit confused, but smiling and <br/>nodding, showing Adora the Ipod. Adora <br/>smiled at her, quietly sighing with relief <br/>as she looked at the Ipod. “What do you <br/>have here?” She said, carefully taking <br/>the Ipod from Catra’s hand as she <br/>looked down at it, noticing what playlist <br/>was pulled up, she quickly turned her <br/>head, trying to cover the fact she was <br/>blushing. Catra still noticed, laughing at <br/>her and kissing her cheek, “There's <br/>something about this playlist, huh?” She <br/>said playfully. Adora blushed harder, <br/>covering her face with her hand. There <br/>was something about that playlist, <br/>throughout the war she had listened to <br/>that playlist a lot. It was comforting to <br/>her, she would listen to it when she had <br/>missed Catra. She honestly wanted to <br/>admit it, but Adpra also knew that if she <br/>told Catra that she would never let her <br/>live it down, but Catra would never stop <br/>bothering her if she refused to admit it. “I <br/>made it during the war, and listened to it <br/>when I missed you” Adora said, looking <br/>down preparing to hear Catra laughing <br/>at her loudly, but instead she felt arms <br/>wrap around her. “Aww, really?” Catra <br/>said softly, placing her forehead against <br/>Adora’s. Adora nodded, surprised at her <br/>reaction. She thought for sure she would <br/>be laughed at knowing Catra, she went <br/>to say something but was interrupted. <br/>“You are so cute” Catra said, kissing her <br/>and then getting up, reaching out her <br/>hand and helping Adora up. </p>
<p>As both girls walked down the hallway to <br/>go back downstairs, Adora grabbed her <br/>hand again, “I was worried about you” <br/>she said softly, bringing Catra’s hand up <br/>and kissing her palm. Catra rolled her <br/>eyes, “oh stop” she said, turning her <br/>head. “I was!” Adora insisted, kissing <br/>her, “you’re always worried about me” <br/>she laughed. Adora laughed with her, <br/>she knew she could be a bit obsessive <br/>with her sometimes, but she just <br/>wanted to make sure everything was <br/>alright with her and that she would be <br/>there if it wasn’t. Adora started getting <br/>caught up in her own thoughts, when <br/>she felt Catra lean her head on Adora’s <br/>shoulder. “You’re thinking too much, <br/>dummy. I can tell” she said, kissing her. <br/>Adora smiled, kissing her back. She did <br/>overthink a lot, Catra was the only one <br/>who was able to get her to stop. Adora <br/>looked over at her, she looked so happy <br/>today, almost unusual for her. She still <br/>had one of the earbuds in, humming <br/>along to the song to it. Since Adora had <br/>listened to the playlist a lot, she knew <br/>what song it was just from Catra <br/>humming it. It was one of Adora’s <br/>favorites, she tapped Catra’s shoulder, <br/>gesturing towards the other earbud <br/>hanging by her side. Catra nodded <br/>happily as she grabbed it and handed it <br/>to her. Adora placed it in her ear, it was a <br/>bit loud, but she didn’t mind too much. <br/>She hummed right along. As they <br/>walked down the hallway, both girls <br/>couldn’t help but smile at each other. <br/>This was the life they had always <br/>wanted, just the two of them with their <br/>friends. This was everything they could <br/>ask for</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Nobody will hurt you here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Whoop whoop angst with happy ending time!</p>
<p>Possible TW: Mention of blood, assault</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adora was tapping her foot waiting by the door to hers and Catra’s bedroom, Catra had gone for a quick walk 30 minutes ago and it was getting pretty late. It had been raining for 5 minutes, which would usually send Catra right back. Adora decided to wait for that time, to see if maybe she would be heading back and had just gone a bit far. She gave up waiting, getting her shoes and coat on and heading out. It wasn’t raining too bad, but the wind was awful.<br/>She had to hold her hand over her eyes<br/>to see almost anything. “Catra! Catra!”<br/>She shouted loudly, looking around<br/>quickly for any sign of her girlfriend.</p>
<p>As she was out there longer and longer,<br/>she started to get more frantic. Yelling<br/>louder and now running. Her head was<br/>overrun with thoughts that Catra might<br/>be badly hurt, or dead. She tried to block<br/>them out, but soon it was all she was<br/>thinking about. As she ran faster she<br/>suddenly tripped over something,<br/>sending her face first into a puddle. She<br/>pulled herself up, wiping her face off with<br/>her sleeve, coughing some water out of<br/>her mouth as she spun around to see<br/>what she had tripped over. A long brown,<br/>fluffy rope like thing was laying there.<br/>She knew immediately what it was.</p>
<p>“Catra!” She yelled, feeling her stomach<br/>drop as she pulled her close. She was<br/>soaking wet, laying unconscious on the<br/>ground. Adora covered her mouth with<br/>her hand as and used her other hand to<br/>feel over Catra’s heart. “Please don’t be<br/>dead” she whispered, already feeling<br/>tears forming on her eyes. As soon as<br/>she felt her heartbeat, she sighed with<br/>relief loudly. She lifted up her girlfriend,<br/>leaning her against the wall. Looking at<br/>her it was obvious she had been<br/>attacked, the only injury she seemed to<br/>have was a gash across her face. She<br/>knew she didn’t have any time to waste,<br/>she scooped her up and ran directly<br/>towards the castle.</p>
<p>She she was running, she felt Catra<br/>move slightly, “Adora?” She whispered,<br/>her voice weak sounding. “Hey, yeah its<br/>me. I’m taking you back” Adora said<br/>quickly as she used her foot to push<br/>open the door. She laid her girlfriend<br/>down on the bed, not caring that this<br/>made that spot of the blanket also<br/>soaked. “What the hell happened?”<br/>Adora asked frantically as she spun<br/>around to get a first aid kit and some<br/>towels to dry her off that the girls kept in<br/>their room. Catra sat up, rubbing her<br/>face and pulling her hand down in<br/>confusion, looking at the blood on it<br/>startled. “I, don’t know. I guess I was<br/>attacked” she said, confused as she<br/>looked back up at Adora. Adora sat<br/>down next to her, wrapping one of the<br/>towels around her and opening the kit,<br/>pulling some things out. “Let me see”<br/>she said softly, turning Catra’s face<br/>towards hers gently looking at the cut.<br/>“Definitely needs stitches, hold on” dhe<br/>said turning around and grabbing what<br/>she would need from the kit. Catra was<br/>used to hearing this, especially when<br/>she was in the horde and got into fights<br/>alot. Adora had learned how to do<br/>stitches when she was younger so she<br/>could help Catra when she was hurt.</p>
<p>Time passed, and eventually Adora<br/>finished with the last stitch. She set<br/>down the needle and grabbed a<br/>bandage from the kit, carefully placing it<br/>on Catra’s face. As Catra watched Adora<br/>get up to put the kit away, she placed<br/>her hand over her face. “Another scar”<br/>she said quietly, getting up and looking<br/>in the mirror and sighing. As she looked<br/>down, she felt arms wrap around her<br/>from behind. “Hey, its ok. I honestly think<br/>they make you look pretty” Adora said<br/>gently, kissing her neck. Catra looked<br/>over, kissing Adora on the cheek. Catra<br/>couldn’t help but smile, she was<br/>exhausted and had an awful headache.<br/>She rubbed her head, turning around<br/>ready to fall right into bed, but as she<br/>walked over she felt Adora’s arms wrap<br/>around her once again, but this time she<br/>was completely scooped up. She smiled<br/>as Adora walked them over to the bed,<br/>nuzzling Adora’s neck happily. Adora<br/>smiled at her warmly, just happy that she<br/>was ok and safe.</p>
<p>Adora lad her down gently on the bed,<br/>pulling the blanket over her, before<br/>walking over and getting into bed herself<br/>next to Catra. It didn’t take too long for<br/>Catra to fall fast asleep, she was<br/>definitely tired. Adora ran her fingers<br/>through Catra’s hair, it was still quite<br/>damp even after they had dried it off, but<br/>she didn’t seem to mind. Although she<br/>was happy that they were safe, she<br/>couldn’t help but think about who had<br/>attacked her, were they still on the castle<br/>grounds, what if someone else was<br/>attacked. She knew she would have to<br/>tell Glimmer about this right in the<br/>morning, this wasn’t something that<br/>could wait too long. There was also the<br/>thought that it could have just been<br/>Catra who was targeted, someone who<br/>thought that she shouldn’t be alowed<br/>here. As Adora thought about this, she<br/>slowly dosed off, she didn’t realize how<br/>tired she also was until now. She<br/>wrapped one of her arms around Catra,<br/>scooting closer to her as she let her<br/>eyes close. All she could think about<br/>was that she was just glad she was ok<br/>and safe in her arms, she wouldn’t let<br/>anything happen to her, not here.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A/N</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sadly, not a new chapter, just an update. Sorry if I got your hopes up :|</p><p>I am not abandoning the story, don’t worry if you were enjoying it. If you weren’t, than why are you here?</p><p>Anyways I just haven’t had very much motivation to write. I have a few stories on the way, so stay tuned, but sorry for the absence.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Cuddling drabble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I know its been a while, and I’m sorry this is such a short one, but I’ve not had to much motivation to write. Anyways, heres a wholesome drabble</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Adora walked through the halls, something caught her eye. Glimmer was standing outside Catra and Adora’s room, peering in and giggling quietly. She immediately knew what was going on as she walked up to her.</p>
<p>As Adora looked in, she saw Catra, completely curled up like a cat, fast asleep. Adora noticed Glimmer had her phone in her hand.</p>
<p>“If you take one picture of her she’s gonna kill you” Adora said, making Glimmer jump with surprise.</p>
<p>“I’m not gonna do anything” Glimmer said calmly, tucking her phone in her pocket, “does she always sleep like this?” Adora rolled her eyes, giggling softly</p>
<p>“Eh, depends. When she’s sleeping alone most of the time, yeah, she does sleep like that” she explained quietly, smiling at her sleeping girlfriend. She pushed the door open slightly, walking in quietly.</p>
<p>Adora walked over to where Catra was sleeping, kneeling down next to her and stroking her hair. The room was absolutely silent, the only thing you could hear was the sound of the two girls breathing. One of Catra’s eyes peaked open, looking at Adora. She rolled onto her side, stretching herself out and kissing Adora’s nose.</p>
<p>“Good morning” Adora said, giggling at her girlfriend, stretched out lazily on the bed.</p>
<p>“Morning” Catra responded, her voice sounding tired. She purred softly as Adora pet her hair gently. The two girls looked at each other for a bit, before Adora leaned in and kissed Catra’s nose. </p>
<p>They sat there for a moment, before Catra reached her arm out and placed it on her girlfriend's arm.</p>
<p>“It's a weekend” she said softly, “get up here and snuggle.” Adora looked at her warmly, opening her mouth to say something, but Catra pressed her finger over her mouth before she could say anything.</p>
<p>“No, there's no stopping this. Get up here now” she whispered, grabbing Adora’s arm.</p>
<p>By now, Glimmer had walked away, so Adora got up there with Catra. She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, feeling Catra’s tail wrap around her leg as she purred loudly. Catra pressed her face into Adora’s chest, purring more. Adora stroked Catra’s hair, tucking small locks behind her ears.</p>
<p>The two girls layed there, snuggled closely together. Eventually, they both slowly fell asleep together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Adora’s Trick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Idk I found a super cute prompt and wanted to use it-</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catra, Adora, Bow, and Glimmer were hanging out in Catra and Adora’s room. The 4 of them were having a sleepover, not unusual for them. The 4 of them were chatting amongst themselves, just talking about random things. All of them were pretty chill, but Catra was a bit on edge. She was still chatting, but Adora had her arm around her, and could feel how tense she was. Glimmer and Bow could tell too.</p>
<p>“You ok?” Adora whispered to her, causing Catra to brush her arm off.</p>
<p>“I’m fine” she replied, crossing her arms.</p>
<p>Adora placed her hand on her shoulder in concern, still chatting with Glimmer and Bow. But as she did a small smirk grew on her face.</p>
<p>She looked over at the others, and mouthed to them “Watch this” </p>
<p>Glimmer and Bow looked at each other confused, but looked back at her. They watched as Adora combed her hand into Catra’s hair, stroking her fingers in small circles. Catra began to quietly purr, leaning slightly into Adora. </p>
<p>“What are you do-” Glimmer began to ask, but Adora cut her off with a hush.</p>
<p>Catra knew what she was doing, she began to grumble in protest. But Adora didn’t stop. Slowly, Catra began to doze off, eventually falling asleep.</p>
<p>Glimmer and Bow looked at this in astonishment, they didn’t know how she could go from so tense to so relaxed.</p>
<p>“I- does that always work?” Glimmer asked her.</p>
<p>“Not always, depends on when I do it” Adora said, still looking at her sleeping girlfriend now laying in her lap as she stroked her hair. </p>
<p>“That is- the cutest thing” Bow said quietly, causing Adora and Glimmer to chuckle quietly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>